Harry Darling and the Philosophers Stone
by Grimweld
Summary: This is a cross over with Dirty Sexy Money featuring a Smart Idependent Powerful Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own the Harry Potter universe or Dirty Sexy Money. I do not claim any money for this great piece of fiction. Anything you do not remember from either the Dirty Sexy Money series or the Harry Potter world is my work or the work of my co-auther and sister Silly Ann Joker a brilliant writer if I have ever seen one.

**_Harry Darling and the Philosophers_****_ Stone_**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Harry Potter was sitting in the ruins of his home, his parents, James and Lily Potter, had just been murdered by Lord Voldemort and Harry had just become the first person to ever survive the killing curse.

A man with already greying hair ran through the destroyed house and found the 1-year-old in what used to be his nursery, Patrick 'Tripp' Darling picked up the crying toddler and held him close before quickly apparating out of the ruins when he heard the roar of a motorbike drawing near.

A second later Tripp and Harry appeared in the large 50 story building that Tripp, his wife, Letitia, and thier 5 children all lived in.

" It's okay now, Harry. Your safe here." Tripp murmered comforting words into the young boys ear.

" Tripp, I just heard, is Harry alright?" Letitia asked walking up to the pair as the elder stepped out of the elevator on the 3rd floor of The Imperial.

Tripp slowly walked over and lay a sleeping Harry down on one of large white couches before sitting on another one, Letitia next to him.

" I found him just before one of Dumbledore's followers came and could take him." He replied never taking his eyes of the infant across from them.

" Then we must make sure Dumbledore never get's his hands on him." Letitia said and Tripp nodded understanding what she was saying. " James and Lily wouldn't want thier only child to be left at the mercies of Dumbledore or Petunia."

Tripp stood up, walked over to a desk by the wall, opened the draw and removed a long wooden box before nieling next to Letita who was waiting for him next to Harry.

Tripp reached into his long over-coat and took out his long dark brown wand, He opened the box, picked up the long thin dagger that was bonded to the entire Darling family and carefully cut the palm of his hand open before handing it to his wife who did the same.

Tripp carfully made a small cut in Harry's right hand before placing thier bloodied palms togather and raising his wand over them.

" I, Lord Patrick Brian Jeremy Andrew Darling, Invoke the Darling family magic to bond Harry James Potter to my paternity. I, Patrick Brian Jeremy Andrew Darling, bond Harry James Potter to be my son, by blood and by magic, forever may it be!"

" I, Lady Letitia Karren Winchester-Darling, invoke the Winchester family magic to bond Harry James Potter to my maternity. I, Lady Letitia Karren Winchester-Darling, bond Harry James Potter to be my son, by blood and by magic, forever may it be!"

At the end of the two ceremonies a bright blue light surrounded the three of the and the two adults knew they had succesfully performed the ritual bonding Harry to be thier son.

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

11-year-old Harry was sitting in one of the games rooms in the Imperial racing against his older brothers Patrick, Brian and Jeremy on the latest Playstation console.

" Harry, my boy, your letter from Hogwarts came today." Tripp said walking into the room with said letter in his hand.

Harry put the game on pause, jumped up and ran over to his father, taking the envelope he held out for his youngest son.

" Thanks, Dad." Harry beamed, ripping it open as Tripp ruffled his hair.

" Hey, let's go to Diagon Alley." Jeremy said standing up and leaning against the back of the arm-chair he had previously been sitting in.

" Not right now, Harry has a fencing lesson in 20 minutes, but we can go after that." Tripp replied and Harry ran out of the room to get ready for the lesson so they could go to Diagon Alley to get his school suplies.

An hour later Tripp, Letitia, Harry, Karren, Jeremy, and the family lawyer and friend, Nick George, as well as Nick's 11-year-old daughter, Kiki, were all standing by the fireplace that was hooked up to the international floo network.

Letitia stepped forward first, took a handful of floo powder, threw it into the blazing fire making it turn green, before stepping forward into the emerald coloured flames. " Diagon Alley!" She called and disapeared into the flames, reapearing in the Leaky Couldron in London, England.

When all seven of them finally arrived at the Leaky Couldron they walked together to Gringotts, the bank for wizards that was run by Goblins and that the Darling family owned 99 percent of - the goblins owning the other 1 percent.

After leaving the bank Tripp, Letitia, Harry and Kiki went to buy everything the two would need for Hogwarts, Jeremy went to _Quality Quidditch Suplies_ to get a new racing broom for his little brother and Nick went to talk to the Headmaster of the school that none of the family trusted at all, Albus Dumbledore, Karren following him.

" Miss Darling, Mr George, wonderful to see you both again." Professor Dumbledore greeted the pair as they walked up the grounds to the Castle that was the school.

" Professor Dumbledore!" Nick shook the ancient man's hand and Karren waved. " As I am sure your aware, the Darling's youngest son will be starting Hogwarts this year."

" Yes, several of the teachers are quite anxious to meet young Harry, and I have to say I am one of them." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling as he led them through the castle to his office.

" The family will be taking the usual precautions with _Mr Darling_ and are insisting that whatever house he be sorted into he have his own quarters for safety reasons." Nick said emphasising 'Mr Darling' and liking the man as much as he had when he attended the school when he was younger - which wasn't at all.

" Yeah, we also want the same precautions taken with Kiki." Karren spoke up for the first time.

" What-?" Nick started to asked but his ex-girlfriend cut him off.

" With your conections to the family she's in as much danger as Harry."

" Miss George and _Mr Darling_ will have thier own quarters with regular password changes - made by them of course - as well as daily checks for curses and other unwanted enchantments or devices on thier clothes, books, equipment and rooms by some of the school's house elves." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in over-drive.

" The _family_ will be providing the elves to do the checks." Nick corrected and the old wizards eyes seemed to dull just a tiny bit before he nodded in agreement.

An hour later Nick and Karren finally left the school they along with the rest of Karren's siblings had spent seven years of thier lives. As the two were heading for the entrance hall Karren suddenly got an idea and changed direction.

"Karren, that's not the way out." Nick called after her before realising she wasn't going to leave the school at that point in time and running after her. "Where are we going?"

"Hello, Mr Olivander." Tripp greeted his old friend as he, Letitia, Harry and Kiki walked into the wand shop.

"Good day, Lord Darling, Lady Winchester-Darling, Master Potter and Miss George." The old wandmaker said comming out from the back of the store. " Custom wands for the two of you, I presume?"

"Correct!" Tripp said and the four of them followed the old wandmaker to the back of the store where all the Darlings' wands were made.

"Place your wand arm over each of the woods and slowly move along until you feel a pull towards one or more of them." Olivander instructed and did as he was told and hovered his right hand over the different types of wood used for making wands. After about twenty minute Harry had selected the Yew and Oak woods, Phoenix tears, Dragon heartsting, Unicorn hair and Basilisk venom for his wand.

Another half an hour and Kiki had Willow wood, Unicorn hair and Phoenix tears for her wand and Olivander went off to make the wands specially and the others left the small shop to meet up with Jeremy, Karren and Nick for lunch.

" Check it out, Dudes." Jeremy said taking a pamphlet out his pocket and showing Harry and Kiki. " The Nimbus 2000, its the fastest broom in the world, zero to 100 in less than a second..." As Jeremy and the two kids talked about the new broom and Quidditch Tripp and Letitia started a conversation between themsleves as Nick and Karren played games with each other under the table.

" Albus is going to try and make the hat put Harry in Gryffindor and split him and Kiki up." Letitia stated and her husband nodded. " But if Kiki is anything like Nick she will be in Gryffindor if Dumbledore's meddlings don't work."

" And he will also try to break up thier friendship with young Draco Malfoy. But as long as they don't use any of the more... Compromising spells on the old manipulater they shouldn't get in too much trouble for ignoring his manipulations." Tripp agreed and thier conversation continued for the next hour.

" Hey, lets go get you guys a couple of pets." Karren said at the end of lunch and the seven of them made thier way to the _Magical Menagerie_. When they walked into the animal store Harry imediately wen to the back where the snakes were hissing in thier tanks.

_" Which of you will be best suited for a Darling?"_ He asked in Parseltongue and the snakes started a mexican wave type of bow before starting to answer.

_" I am a magical Brazzzillian Boa Constictor."_

_" I am a magical Egyptian Rattlesssnake."_

_" I am an Amazonian Anaconda."_

_" I am a Black Bassilissk decended from Ssalazar Ssslytherin'ss Bassilissk."_

_" What issss your name young one?"_

_" It isss Cyprussss, Massster."_

_" Okay, Cyprusssss I am going to go pay for you would you like to ssslide up my arm for now."_

_"Thank you, Masssster."_

Harry walked over to the tank with the young Basilisk in it and let Cyprus wrap around his arm before walking back to the front of the shop to pay for it. At the end of the day Tripp went to collect the newly made wands from Olivanders before they used the floo network in the Leaky Couldron to get back to the United States.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own the Harry Potter universe or Dirty Sexy Money. I do not claim any money for this great piece of fiction. Anything you do not remember from either the Dirty Sexy Money series or the Harry Potter world is my work or the work of my co-auther and sister Silly Ann Joker a brilliant writer if I have ever seen one.

_**Harry Darling and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

On September the first the entire Darling family went to Kings Cross station in London to see Harry and Kiki off.

" What if I'm not in Slytherin?" Harry asked looking at the ground.

" Then one of the other houses will have gained an amazing wizard." Letitia replied before hugging her youngest son. " It doens't matter to us what house your in."

" Is any-one sitting here?" A voice asked from the door to thier compartment when they were sitting alone on the Hogwarts Express. " Everywhere else is full."

" No!" Harry said and motioned for the red haired boy to sit down across from them.

" I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." The boy introduced himself.

" I'm Harry Darling and this is Kiki George."

" Your a Darling?" Ron asked in amazement and Harry nodded just before the compartment door opened again.

" Hello, Harry, hello, Kiki." The boy at the door greeted stepping into the small compartment.

" Hi, Draco." They replied in unison

" Malfoy!" Ron said darkly, standing up and drawing his wand on the blond boy.

" What do you think your doing?" Harry asked angrily also drawing his wand as his two blond friends did the same.

" He's a Malfoy and every one knows that the Malfoys are evil and supporters of You-Know-Who."

" Leave!" Harry ordered the red-head.

" What-?"

" Leave this compartment and never bother myself, my friends or my family ever again." Harry ordered again and Ron just looked like he was about to faint. "I said; leave! Or do I have to make you?"

"Hang around cretin like the Malfoys and being a Darling won't save you." Ron said glaring at Harry before he left the compartment.

"Blood traitor!" Draco muttered under his breath when the door closed.

Half an hour laterthe door opened again and two identical red-heads stepped in.

"We hear you've been threatening our baby brother." One of the twins said.

"We don't like it when people threaten our family, do we Fred?" The other twin asked and the one named Fred shook his head.

"If your _baby brother_ is Ron Weasley then you should know that he first drew his wand on my friend here, then proceded to insult him and threaten me." Harry said trying his best not to let his anger get the better of him. "Now, if you will please leave, we were talking."

"This firstie's got guts, talking back to the Weasley twins, the best pranksters since the marauders themselves."

"We should teach them a lesson about respect." The second twin said and as they turned to draw thier wands Harry, Kiki and Draco pulled out thier own and trained them on the twins.

"Don't even think about it, Weasley." Kiki said darkly, not liking it one bit when people threatened her friends.

As the twins went to cast a spell the three soon-to-be first years beat them to it.

"_Stupefy!_" Three voices yelled in unison, two of the spells hitting Fred the other one hitting the other twin, the two red-heads flew back a few feet before landing unceremoniously on floor unconcsious.

" What is going on here?" An older male voice asked and Harry, Kiki and Draco looked up from the knocked out boys to see yet another red haired boy who had to be thier older brother.

" They were going to attack us so we defended ourselves." Harry replied simply.

" And how do three students who aren't even first years know magic?" The pompous boy with a prefects badge that said his name was Percy Weasley asked.

" Our parents taught us basic self defence spells before school started in case any-one tried to attack us." Harry answered before slamming the compartment door in Percy's face and locking it magically.

The part about basic self defence had been only half true, Harry had been trained by the worlds best witches and wizards since he was about three years old in all aspects of magic. He had also had lessons in muggle forms of self defence including but not exclusive to 6 different types of martial arts and fencing. Kiki and Draco had started similar training a year ago, so they knew some basic magic and forms of defence, certainly enough to be able to defend themsleves against anything they might encounter at Hogwarts whilst learning the more common and useful magic - but not enough to beat Harry in a full out duel.

After getting off the train at Hogsmead station the first years were led down a slippery and muddy path to a fleet of small row-boats where they sailed across the dark black lake to the castle.

" Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy and Miss George, a word please?" A stern looking witch wearing emerald green robes called when they were taken to the entrance hall.

The three followed the witch to a chamber off to the side of the entrance hall as the other first years started to whisper to each other.

" Professor, I would prefer it if you called me Harry Darling as that is who I have been since I was one year old." Harry requested politely and the Professor nodded.

" I have been informed that the three of you attacked two older students on the train previously today."

" That is correct, but I would like to point out that the Weasley twins first drew thier wands on us and were going to attack us, so we simply acted in self-defence."

" Never the less, if it happens again you will not be getting off with only a warning, do you understand me?"

" Yes, Professor!" They replied unison, all grinning on the inside at getting off with a warning.

During the sorting Kiki was the first of the trio to be called up and she stepped forward, put the hat on her head and sat on the four-legged stool as Professor McGonagall had instructed them to before the sorting started.

"_ Gryffindor!_" The Sorting Hat shouted after a couple of minutes of thought and the young blond witch got up and walked over to the table on the middle left that was cheering loudly.

" Malfoy, Draco!" Professor McGonagall called the second of the trio up after several mor people had been sorted and Draco walked forward and the hat had barely been on his head a second when it shouted it's answer.

"_ Slytherin!_"

" Potter-Darling, Harry!" McGonagall called at the end of the 'P' names and Harry stepped forward as the whole hall erupted into whispers.

The hat was on Harry's head for about five minutes before it finally called out it's decission for every-one to hear.

"_ Slytherin!_" At first the hall was silent and then as Harry walked over to the table on the far right they started whispering louder than ever before.

After the feast had finnished the Headmaster warned them all to stay out of the Dark Forrest and the third floor corridor on the right hand side as well as no magic in the halls, then he made them sing the school song and sent them to bed.

" Mr Darling, Miss George, wait here please." Professor McGonagall called and the two friends stopped following the rest of thier classmates and stayed in the hall as requested. " For security reasons the Darling family has requested that the two of you be placed in seperate quarters from the other students. Follow me, please."

Professor McGonagall led them up to the fourth floor and to a painting both recognised from the Imperial to be of Tripp's father, Andrew Darling.

" Your rooms have already been checked for anything unwanted by some of your families house elves and the current passwrod is 'K.D'. Have a good night."

" I'm gonna make a wild guess and say that my Dad set the password?" Kiki asked when McGonagall had left and the two were alone in the hallway.

" I'm going to have to agree." Harry said before turning to the painting. " K.D!"

" Could it be any more obvious?" Kiki asked as they walked into the common-room of thier dorms.

" He could have made it Karren Darling instead of her initials." He replied before heading over to the green and silver door that was obviuosly where his room was. " See you tomorrow."

Harry was woken up the next day by Kiki banging on his door very loudly and calling his name.

" Harry, come on, it's 8:30 you have to get up or you'll miss breakfast." Kiki called and he immediately woke up and got dressed so they could go down to the Great Hall for breakfast before thier first class, which was Potions.

" You are here to learn the exact art and subtle science that is potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class many of you will not believe it is even magic. However for those select few, who possess the predispossion, I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory and even put a stopper in death." Professor Snape started out the class in a voice barely above a whisper, but every-one in the classroom heared him as if he were saying it right in thier ears.

" Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The greasy haired potions master asked suddenly.

" A sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of the Living Dead." Harry replied instantly. " And I would prefer it, Professor Snape, if you called me Harry _Darling_."

" Very well then, _Mr Darling_, where would you look if I told you to find me bezoar?" Sanpe asked sneering at the young Slytherin.

" In the stomach of a goat, sir!" Harry replied, his facial features blank as he stared at the head of Slytherin House.

" One more, Mr Darling, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

" There is no difference, they are the same plant that also goes by Aconite."

" Very good, Mr Darling, 10 points to Slytherin." Snape flicked his wand at the blackboard and instructions appeared on it. " Every-one is to make a potion to cure boils, the instructions are on the board, you may begin."

Everything was going quite smoothly as the students brewed the potion with Snape walking throuhg the class, critisizing every-one but Harry and Draco and Kiki and Hermione Granger, until there was a loud hissing noise followed by very loud screams from a Gryffindor boy named Neville Longbottom who had somehow burnt a hole in the couldron and was now covered in a acidic greed potion that had melted his couldron into nothing more than a twisted blob on the dungeon floor.

After yelling at Neville and a couple of other Gryffindors who were working near him Snape instructed evry-one else to bottle samples of thier potion and take it to the front of the class before the bell rang and the students hurried off to thier next classes.

Harry'snext class was Double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors so he, Draco and Kiki all walked up from the dungeons and to the head of Gryffindors classroom.

" You never said you were Harry Potter." A loud voice from behind them said as the trio was making thier way to the back of the classroom.

" I don't generally tell complete strangers my life story, Weasel." Harry replied after turning around to find the youngest Weasley son standing at the fornt of the class with a gorup of Gryffindors.

" But, your the boy-who-lived, you can't be a snake, thier all evil." Ron said and Harry glared at the boy he knew that strong disliking would be the friendliest part of thier relationship.

" I am Harry _Darling_, I am in _no_ way evil and just because Iam a _Slytherin_ doesn't mean I will ever _be_ evil. As for the 'boy-who-lived' part, yes, I am alive, but so is every-one else in this school - with the exception of Professor Binns - but you _won't_ be in years to come. So I suggest you go sit down over there and pay attention when Professor McGonagall starts teaching, or is your puny brain too small to handle the prospect of actually learning something?" Just after Harry finnished his little speach a tabby cat streaked into the room as Ron and several other Gryffindors drew thier wands on the trio, Harry smirked at them before nodding to the cat and walking to the back of the class, Kiki and Draco following close behind.

" So the almighty Harry _Darling_ is afraid of a duel? That's what your parents should've done, run away, then maybe your brain wouldn't have got fried when you got that scar."

" 50 points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, and a week of detentions with me. As for the rest of you with your wands out, 10 points from each of you." The tabby cat who had taken up residence on the edge of Professor McGonagall's desk had just transformed itself into Professor McGonagall, just before Harry was about to draw his own wand and curse Ron into the next millenium.

That night after they had finnished dinner Harry and Kiki walked up to where Harry's sibling had told him the Headmasters office was and waited outside for the old wizard to come by.

" Mr Darling, Miss George, what a surprise to see you here. May I ask what you are doing here?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes twinkling and Harry had half a mind to curse his eyes so they would never twinkle again.

" Yes, Professor Dumbledore, we are here to make a formal complaint about some of the other students." Harry said with forced politeness.

The Headmaster looked taken aback for a half a second before he turned to the gargoyle and gave it the password - _Kit-Kat_ - and escorting the two first years up to his office.

" Headmaster, since yesterday on the Hogwarts Express Ronald Weasley has threatened my life twice and his older twin brothers, Freddrick and George, have threatened my life and the lives of my friends once. I would like immediate action taken against those three students or I will be forced to go above your head to the school governers."

" Mr Darling, these are very serious allegations you are making, I am sure the young misters Weasley meant nothing of those idle threats, just boys being boys." Dumbledore said in what Harry was sure was supossed to be a grandfatherly way.

" Is that what you'll tell Lord Darling and Lady Winchester-Darling if something happens to thier youngest son? 'Boys will be boys'?" Kiki asked stepping forward and speaking for the first time.

" I asure you both, nothing will happen to either of you whilst you are at Hogwarts."

" That's why when Karren Darling and my father attended this school there were 7 attempts on thier lives? And the only reason they are alive today is because of thier own quick-thinking and cunning, when you asured Lord Darling and Lady Winchester-Darling that nothing would happen to any of thier children whilst they were at Hogwarts? They have allowed thier children to continue to attend Hogwarts, because of the schools good reputation and before that there had been no incidents with any members of the family, going back several generation, but if you fail to recognise a legitament concern then this matter _will_ be taken to the board of governers and the Wizengamot will be informed of your criminal neglect and it is very likely that you will never see the light of day again." Kiki said sounding very much the lawyer her grandfather had been and her father was currently.

" The three children in question will be suspended until a proper investigation can be conducted and it can be determined weather they pose a serious threat to either of you or any of the other students." Dumbledore said after several minutes of silence and Harry and Kiki stood up and left the office after saying a polite goodnight to the Headmaster and went back to thier private quarters.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own the Harry Potter univers or Dirty Sexy Money. I do not claim any money for this great piece of fiction. Anything you do not remember from either the Dirty Sexy Money series or the Harry Potter world is my work or the work of my co-auther and sister Silly Ann Joker a brilliant writer if I have ever seen one.

_**CHAPTER THREE**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Students Suspended From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

_Three students of Hogwarts School have been suspended for the rest of the year after a disaplinary hearing Mr Freddrick Weasley, Mr George Weasley and Mr Ronald Weasley were suspended for threatening the lives of three other students._

_The three students who would prefer to remain anonomous were apparently threatened by Freddrick, George and Ronald on the Hogwarts Express on thier way to Hogwarts School to start thier first year and again threatened by Ronald the next day in the pressense of Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmisstress, Minerva McGonagall, who has not yet had anything to say about the three students from her own house threatening the lives of two young Slytherins and another first year Gryffindor._

_When asked for a comment the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said that the three victims of the threats found them to be very serious and specificly asked for the proper actions to be taken against the three Weasley boys, and that he being Headmaster had an obligation to protect any and all students who may be in danger and arranged the hearing himself._

_For more on this matter see pages 6 and 7_

_For more on Hogwarts Dicaplinary Hearings see page 8_

_For more on the Weasley Twins and Ronald Weasley see page 9_

"Teaches them to mess with us." Harry said triumphantly reading the artical in the Daily Prophet.

"I did a search on the Weasley family, did you know that when Ron returns next year he will be in the same year as his younger sister?" Kiki said looking up from her Potions essay.

"Cool!" Harry grinned before looking at his watch to find that it was already 8:00 o'clock. "Hey, we better get to breakfast."

"I'm almost finnished, I just need two more lines." Draco, who had been told the password to thier private rooms, said before finnishing his own Potions essay - Harry had done his the previous night whilst the other two were playing chess.

When the trio walked into the Great Hall ten minutes later the entire Slytherin table gave them a standing ovation as they walked over - having finally let Kiki sit at the table without being tortured endlessly two weeks ago - and sat down to eat breakfast.

"What do we have first?" Harry asked before putting a piece of sausage in his mouth.

"Charms with Gryffindor." Kiki replied, the only one of the trio who actually got them to the classes on time.

"That should be fun." Draco said dryly and Kiki nodded in agreement.

"Then you guys have Herbology with Hufflepuff and I have Defence with Ravenclaw."

A month later it was Hallowe'en and Harry, Kiki and Draco were all sitting together enjoying the special Hallowe'en feast when the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirell, came running into the Great Hall.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" He screamed and stopped running in the middle of the hall between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. "Thought you ought to know!"

After Quirell fainted there was a loud clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightening and chaos erupted in the hall as students ran around screaming at the top of thier lungs.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled and every-one stopped running and screaming and turned to face him. " Prefects will lead thier houses back to thier commom-rooms, teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

"Let's go to the dungeons." Harry said immediately and his two best friends nodded in agreement.

As the trio snuck away from the rest of the students Kiki stopped dead in her tracks and stared down a corridor on thier left, the boys realising she wasn't with them anymore turned back and walked over to her.

"Kiki?" Harry asked looking at his friend and she just pointed down the corridor where she was staring. Harry and Draco looked as well and saw a giant mountain troll thumping towards them, dragging its club along behind it.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon." Draco whispered and that seemed to snap the three of them out the trance they had been in and they drew thier wands, pointing them at the large troll.

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

"_Expeliarmus!_"

They started firing curse after curse at the troll but they jsut seemed to irritate it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry yelled and the troll's club lifted out of it's hand and Harry moved it over it's head and dropped the spell. When the club connected with the troll's head there was a deafening 'crack' and it stumbled a few times before falling forward with a very loud thud, unconscious.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded down the other end of the hall.

"We were going up to our commom-room when the troll came." Harry said, think quick on his feet and grateful that the path they were taking also led to thier common-room.

"And we were just trying to defend ourselves when Harry used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to knock the troll out with it's own club." Kiki concluded and Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Quirell all looked at the trio with slight shock for a few seconds.

"Very well, 10 to points to each of you, not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale." McGonagall said and Harry, Kiki and Draco grinned. "Mr Malfoy you may go down to the dungeon's, the feast is being finnished in the common-rooms, Mr Darling and Miss George, you may go back to your private quarters or to your house common-rooms, goodnight!"

The next morning when Harry and Kiki walked into the Great Hall it was a sight no one would forget for a long time - Tripp, Letitia, Patrick, Karren, Brian, Jeremy, Juliet and Nick were all standing at the Head Table where they were all yelling at Dumbledore and the other teachers.

"A mountain troll - you let a mountain troll get into the school..." Tripp was yelling but they didn't catch the rest of the sentence as every-one else was yelling as well and only bits and pieces could be heared.

An hour later Dumbledore had finally managed to transfer the Darling family up to his office and they had finally calmed down enough not to rip the Headmasters head off.

"We let Harry and Kiki come here so they could learn more about magic in a safe environment. And we learn that three students threatened thier lives three times in two days and they had to fight a fully grown mountain troll just to stay alive. What kind of mad-house are you running here, Dumbledore?" Tripp asked angrily and for once Dumbledores eyes weren't twinkling.

"Lord Darling, I asure you, Hogwarts is safe, the three students have been suspended and will return next year to the 1st and 3rd years and will be under heavy survailence, after an investigation we have uncovered that Peeves, the poltergiest, let the troll in as a Hallowe'en prank that went awry and I can promise you that none of the students here are in any danger." Dumbledore said and after another twenty minutes of arguing the Darling's finally conceded in letting Harry and Kiki stay at the school as per their wishes and left, promising that if anything else happened they would make sure Dumbledore was removed from Hogwarts.

"That was an eventful morning." Harry stated grateful that it was the weekend and they didn't have any classes. "Want to go flying?"

"Sure, and I'm not gonna go easy on you this time." Kiki agreed and they started walking up to thier common-room to get thier brooms to play some one-on-one Quidditch.

When they reached the third floor Harry suddenly got an idea and grabbed Kiki's arm to stop her from continuing up to the fourth floor.

" I have a better idea, let's find out why the third floor corridor on the right hands side is so _forbidden_." Harry suggested, grinning wildly and already walking off in the direction of the right hand corridor.

" _Lumos!_" Kiki whispered and the tip of her wand lit up so they could through the dark corridor as they walked.

" _Alohamora!_" Harry cast the unlocking charm when they reached the only door in the corridor and it unlocked, the two entered silently and the first thing they both noticed was the large dark brown dog sitting in the middle of the room.

Another thing about the dog that was a particulary big deal was that it had three large, snarling, drooling heads.

" Back away, slowly. and it won't attack." Harry whispered and they both started to edge back towards the door and the cerebus began barking very loudly so Harry and Kiki turned and ran as fast as they could out of the corridor and up to thier common-room.

" Did you see that trap-door?" Kiki asked when she caught her breath.

" What I want to know is what's under it."

" Hagrid!" Kiki said suddenly, her eyes lighting up a little. " Only Hagrid would have a pet like a cerebus and I bet you anything he knows what it's guarding."

Deciding not to play Quidditch Harry and Kiki went to the library and filled Draco in on everything that happened before the three of them went down to Hagrid's hut to confront the gamekeeper.

After Hagrid let slip that the cerebus' name was Fluffy and that what it was guarding was a matter that only concerned Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel the two Slytherin's and one Gryffindor went up to the library to do research on Nicholas Flamel.

" Hey, guys, I found him. I found Nicholas Flamel." Harry said after two hours of reading and Kiki and Draco hurried over to where he was sitting reading 'Hogwarts, A Histroy'.

" Nicholas Flamel... World famous... Friend of Dumbledore... Philosopher's Stone..." Draco read skimmed over the passage and stopped at the part about the small, blood-red stone that could change any metal into solid gold and could make a person immortal.

" So the giant cerebus name _Fluffy_ is gaurding the Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked thinking it over and it came to him that it would be very possible to do something like that with-put any-one knowing as it was a school for magic and they could easily put several obstacles between people and the stone using advanced magic.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own the Harry Potter universe or Dirty Sexy Money. I do not claim any money for this great piece of fiction. Anything you do not remember from either the Dirty Sexy Money series or the Harry Potter world is my work or the work of my co-auther and sister Silly Ann Joker a brilliant writer if I have ever seen one.

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

" So, what should we do?" Kiki asked when they were all sitting in her and Harry's common-room.

" Tell the Daily Prophet!" Harry replied with an evil smirk. " Then Dumbledore will get thrown out for sure and we'd have full control over the school."

" Or, we get passed all those little challenges, get the stone and _then_ get Dumbledore thrown out." Draco suggested matching Harry's smirk with one of his own. " That way we prove the stone wasn't protected that well by the fact that three first years could get it and we get Dumbles out of the way."

" Genius!" Kiki grinned, " but when do we do it?"

" Not tonight." Harry said and yawned. " I'm dog tired, night guys." And with those last words he got up and went to bed, the other two following suite.

_Dear Harry and Kiki_

_Just writing to ask if you guys are comming home for Christmas or staying at the Death Trap?_

_If your staying there I suggest you be on the look-out because our favourite nut-head will most likely try to manipulate you and the results might not be pretty._

_And sorry about embarassing you yesterday, we just worried bout your safety and we'll try not to make such public displays in the future._

_Love_

_Jeremy and Juliet_

_The well behaved twins_

" 'Well behaved' my ass." Harry muttered after reading the letter aloud to Kiki and Draco.

" I was actually going to go home, what about you?" Kiki asked as the trio got up to go to Potions.

" Like I'm gonna stay here with Dumble-whore." Harry said using yet another one of his exotic names for the Headmaster.

When Harry looked up into Professor Snape's eyes he felt a searing pain in his forehead and put his hand over his burning scar.

" Harry, are you okay?" Kiki whispered when thier teacher was busy yelling at Neville Longbottom again.

" Yeah, but I think something's going on with Voldemort." He answered and asured Kiki that he would go to the Hospital wing if his scar hurt again and went to get the ingredients they would need for that days potion.

Later that day when Harry and Draco were in Defence Against the Dark Arts Harry looked up from taking notes on the lecture Professor Quirell was giving and when his eyes landed on the jittery teachers turban his lightning shaped scar burned worse than it had in Potions and Harry let out an audible gasp before he passed out cold, falling out of his chair and onto the floor.

When Harry woke up some-one to the left of him handed him his glasses and when he put them on his emerald green eyes met twinkling baby blue.

" Harry, my boy, are you alright?" The Headmaster asked kindly and Harry turned his head to find Kiki on his left - she must have been the one who gave him his glasses - and Draco on his right, both looking nervous and worried.

" What happened?" Harry asked sitting up in the bed he had been lying in.

" You passed out during Defence." Draco replied, " Quirell was running around like a headless chicken trying to figure what was wrong with you."

" Yes, we have all been very worried about you, Harry." Dumbledore said entering the conversation again. " Would you mind telling me what caused you to pass out?"

" As soon as I know, I'll let you know, Professor." Harry replied and was smirking on the inside because he remembered exactly why he had passed out, he just didn't want to share it with the Headmaster. " How long have I been out?"

" Two hours!" Kiki answered and for the first time Harry saw the tears shinninh in her eyes and it occured to him how worried she must have been.

After Madam Pomfrey, the school healer, had checked to make sure Harry was healthy she dismissed him, but only after losing and argument with Dumbledore about wanting to keep him there overnight for observations.

" It was my scar." Harry whispered to his friends as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. " When I looked at Quirell's turban my scar hurt, that's why I passed out."

" Quirell? I mean, I understand why it hurt when you looked at Snape, but why would it hurt around Quirell?" Kiki pondered aloud.

" Yeah, I don't get it either." Harry murmured more to himself than his friends.

When they walked into the Great Hall there was the ever popular silence before whispers broke out around them.

" This is becoming a nightly event." Harry muttered and Kiki and Draco chuckled softly as the three sat down at the Slytherin table.

" What do you think it means that your scar is hurting?" Draco asked so only Harry and Kiki could hear him.

" I don't know!" Harry admitted.

" Maybe he's close to stealing the 'P.S' so he can return to power?" The blond boy suggested and Harry's head shot up, before he stood and started to run out of the Great Hall, his two blond friends hot on his heels.

" Harry, what's going on?" Kiki asked when they finally caught up to him in thier common-room.

" Voldemort - I think Voldemort is possessing Quirell and that's why my scar hurt so badly when I looked at him." The black-haired boy ansered sitting on one of the couches.

" And who would suspect p-p-poor st-st-stuttering Professor Quirell would try and steal the stone?"

" Damn it!" Harry suddenly said very loudly and Kiki and Draco looked at him for an explanation for his ooutburst. " Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort ever feared, so as long as Dumb-as-a-door is still at Hogwarts Voldemort won't make a move on the stone, so that means we can't get rid of old Dumbles yet."

" So we have to wait for Dumbledore to leave the school and leaves it un-protected so Quirell-mort can make a move before we can stop either of them?" Kiki asked with a sigh of defeat.

" Yep, we're sitting ducks until Fumble-more leaves the school."

After the Christmas holidays Harry, Kiki and Draco made sure to keep an extra eye on Quirell and Dumbledore, they even went as far as to enlist the help of some of the older Slytherins to wacth Quirell for anything unusual.

" It's been three months, doesn't the old coot leave the school for anything?" Harry asked starting to get anoyed with the Headmasters lack of absence.

It was a Saturday and the three of them were walking down to the Quidditch pitch to watch that days game, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and Harry and Draco were dressed in the traditional Gryffindor colours, much to both boys' dislike.

" And did you have to dress us up like Gryffindor idiots?" Draco asked tugging at the re and gold scarf around his neck.

" _I'm_ one of those _Gryffindor idiots_ your talking about." Kiki scowled at her friend.

" But _you_ actually have a brain in your head." Harry said jumping to Draco's defence, not wanting to have his female friend in a bad mood. " That set's you apart from Gryffindors like the Weasley's."

" Sweet talk won't save you all the time." Kiki said and the boys grinned at her glad that she wasn't mad anymore.

After the Quidditch macth the 'Terrible Trio' as the school had nick-named them went up to the Great Hall for lunch before going to the library to do some research on what else could be guarding the Philosopher's Stone.

" This is useless." Draco groaned after sitting in the library for three hours staright. " We don't know how the teachers think, so how could we possibly know what they would use to guard the stone?"

" I agree!" Kiki said shutting the book she had been reading and taking another one out of her bag with a piece of parchment, a quil and a bottle of ink before she started to write her Charms essay.

That night Kiki was woken up by Harry banging on her door and yelling loud enough to wake the dead.

" Kiki, wake up, Dumbledore is gone." Harry yelled finally managing to open the door to see her sleeping peacefully in her bed. " KIKI!"

When she didn't wake Harry took out his wand and said the spell to shoot water out of it and dirrected it at her face, waking her up instantly.

" What the hell was that for?" She demanded glaring at Harry who looked away sheepishly.

" Dumbledore is gone and that means Quirell-mort is going after the stone tonight, and so are we." Harry explained.

" Great, you go get Draco and I'll meet you there, after I change." Kiki said shooing Harry out of her room and he ran back to his room and got his invisibilty cloak that an anonymous person - Dumbledore - had given him for Christmas before he ran down to the dungeon as quietly as possible.

When Harry and Draco arrived at the third floor corridor on the right hand side Kiki was waiting for them with a flute Hagrid had made for her for Christmas in her hand.

" Brilliant!" Harry whispered before unlocking the door with Fluffy in it and the three of them carefully and quietly walked in.

" Quirell-mort's already down there." Draco said eyeing the small harp by the large three-headed dogs right foot.

Kiki placed the wooden flute to her lips and began playing a song she had learnt just for this moment - Auld Lang Syne - and the cerebus' eyes began droop and within a minute it was fast aleep.

" What are you doing here?" A coice sounded behind the three and they turned to face Hermione Granger.

" What are you doing here?" Harry shot back.

" I'm here to stop Snape from getting the Philosopher's Stone and using it to bring back you-know-who." Hermione replied glaring at the trio. " Now, why are you three here?"

" Same!" Harry replied simply and Fluffy began to growl behind them and Hermione's eyes went wide.

Kiki quickly started playing the flute again and Harry and Draco moved the large paw the was over the trap-door.

" Go back to bed, we can deal with this on our own." Draco told hermione as Harry opened the trap-door.

" Either I come or I go get Professor McGonagall." Hermione said using cunning Kiki didn't know she had.

" Fine, but you better not get in our way." Harry said looking down into the darkness below. " I'll go first, then Draco, then Hermione, and as soon as you stop playing you jump, okay, Kiki?"

Kiki nodded and Harry jumped down into the space under the trap-door.

" What's down there?" Draco asked nervously.

" Some sort of plant." Came Harry's reply and with a shrug Draco jump as well.

Hermione looked at Kiki, who made hand motions for the other Gryffindor to hurry up and the brunett followed the two boys into the trap door. A second after the music stopped playing Kiki landed beside Hermione who was on Harry's left side with Draco on his right.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own the Harry Potter universe or Dirty Sexy Money. I do not claim any money for this great piece of fiction. Anything you do not remember from either the Dirty Sexy Money series or the Harry Potter world is my work or the work of my co-auther and sister Silly Ann Joker a brilliant writer if I have ever seen one.

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

" What is this stuff?" Kiki asked as it started to wrap itself arond her.

" It's Devils Snare." Hermione replied after a few seconds.

" WHAT?" three voices yelledand they all started trying to reach for thier wands but the Devils Snare stopped them.

" Can you reach your wand, Hermione?" Harry asked and the girl carefully moved around for a bit before producing her wand.

" Great, you need to conjure some fire." Draco gasped out as the plant tried to strangle him.

Hermione muttered a quick spell and a second later bright blue flames shot out of the end of her wand and the four first years managed to break free of the Devils Snare and scramble over to a tunnel in the side of the wall.

" Do you guys hear that?" Kiki asked as they walked down a tunnel towards a door.

" It sounds like... _Wings_!" Harry whispered before carefully opening the door.

" Oh, my God!" Hermione breathed looking up at the hndred's of winged creatured flying around the high ceilinged room.

" I-I-I think they're _key's_." Harry said eyeing the things in the air as Hermione and Draco walked over to the door on the other side of the room and tried unlocking it magically to no avail.

Harry walked over to an old broom hovering at the side of the room, looked up into the air and looked around before spotting an old-fashioned key with a broken wing. As soon as Harry touched the broom the keys stared attacking him and he quickly took off after the key with the broken wing.

" Here, catch!" He yelled when he caught the key and he threw it down to the three on the ground and Draco caught it and quickly unlocked the door, holding it open long enough for Harry to fly though before closing it and hearing the sound of hundreds of keys hitting wood.

" That was close." Kiki said as Harry dismounted the broom.

The next room they were was an astonishing sight, they were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were taller than they were and carved from black stone. Facing, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Kiki, Draco and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

" Now what do we do?" Hermione asked staring at the large chess pieces.

" It's obvious, isn't it?" Draco asked matter-of-factly. " We have to play our way across."

" How?" Kiki asked, hoping her and Draco weren't thinking the same thing.

" We have to be the chessmen." The other blond said the words she had been dreading.

Draco looked around the board and the others left him to think as he was the best chess player out of all of them - even Hermione who didn't know much about them knew that.

" Harry, you be the queenside castle, Kiki, you be the kingside bishop, Hermione, you take the queenside bishop and I'll be the kingside castle." Draco said and the pieces on the board seemed to hear him as the four mentioned pieces turned thier backs on the white pieces and walked off the board.

" You don't suppose this is going to be like _real_ wizards chess, do you?" Hermione asked nervousal after the white side had made its first move.

After Draco commanded one of thier pawns to a place that made it the perfect target for white and the other side took the bait they all knew it was going to be _exactly_ like wizards chess. It took close to half an hour for Draco to win the game and for them to getto the other side of the chamber to the door.

" Sprout was the Devils Snare, Flitwick was the keys, McGonagall was chess, that only leaves Quirell and Snape." Harry said when they were standing outside the next door and when he opened it a disgusting smell filled thier nostrill, making all of them gag reflexively.

Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even bigger than the one they had faught on Hallowe'en, out cold with a bloody lump on it's head.

As they crossed none of them spoke for fear that if they opened thier mouths they would throw up and they were glad when they got into the next room.

The sight that greeted them was just an ordinary room with a table that had seven bottles and a piece of parchment on it.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold apurple fire sprang up behind them in the doorway.

" Snape's, what do we have to do?" Harry asked as black flames shot up in front of the only other way out.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hid_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Thrid, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwaf nor giant holds death in thier insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione read aloud and then let out a great sigh, and to the amazement of the other three, she was _smiling_.

" This isn't magic - it's logic - most of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic and they'd be stuck here forever." She said and continued smiling.

" But, so will we, won't we?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Of course not, everything we need is right here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it!" She said happily. " The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - towards the stone."

The four of them looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us." Harry said, " that's hardly one swollow."

" It must refill itself." Kiki thought out loud. " Other-wise it would be empty after Quirell-mort came through."

" I'll go through first and if it doesn't refill go back and owl my parents." Harry instructed before picking up the bottle, uncorking it, and downing it in one go.

Then he walked over to the black flame, looked back once, and walked through it. After a few seconds of of anticipation the tiny bottle Harry had placed in the centre of the table started to refill at a snails pace.

" You go through next, Kiki." Draco said and the blond girl picked up the bottle, drank the potion, placed it back on the tabel and walked through the fire.

Draco and Hermione repeated the same proccess twice and within a couple of minutes all four first year students were standing side-by-side in the next chamber which held only a large mirror and thier Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

" Hello, Professor Quirell!" Harry called alerting the man to thier presence

" Potter!" He spat, the usual stuttering, scared voice gone completely, then he noticed the other three students standing next to him.

" You see, Professor Quirell, you are trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone." Draco began smirking at the very dangerous wizard.

" And we are killing two evil birds with one Philosopher's Stone." Kiki completed, smiling innocently at the man in front of them.

Instead of commenting Quirell truned back to the mirror behind him and looked into it entently.

" I see the stone... I'm presenting it to my master... But where is it?" Quirell thought out loud. " I don't understand... Is the stone _inside_ the mirror? Should I break it?"

He was silent as he walked around the mirror and Harry smirked at his friends and Hermione - who was fast becoming one of his friends.

" What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

When a voice replied form beneath the turban Harry had to supress the urge to yawn out of boredom.

" Use the boy... Use the boy..." The voice rasped out and Quirell rounded on the quartet.

" Yes - Potter - come here." He commanded Harry's features darkened.

" I would apreciate it Quirell, and Voldemort, if you would call me Harry _Darling_ as that is who I am." The young Slytherin scowled as he apraoched.

" Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

When Harry was standing in front of the mirror Quirell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the awful smell that came from the turban around his head. Harry looked into the Mirror of Erised - he knew the mirror as his family had a few of them - and saw his reflection staring at him blankly, like he was at it, before the mirror Harry smiled at him and put it's hand into it's pocket. It pulled out a blood-red stone, winked and put the stone back in it's pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - _he'd got the stone_.

" Well? Quirell asked impatiently. " What do you see?"

" I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore." He invented, being an expert at acting to the untrained eye it would have been believed. " I've just won the house cup for Slytherin."

" Get out of the way." Quirell ordered and Harry shrugged and began to walk back to his friends.

" He lies... He lies..." The high-pitched voice from Quirell's turban spoke before the boy had taken five step's.

" Potter, come back here!" Quirell shouted and Harry scowled again before turning slowly around. " Tell me the truth! What did you see?"

" Let me speak to him... Face to face..." The high voice spoke again.

" Master, you are not strong enough!"

" I have strength enough... For this..."

Harry watched with slight boredom as Quirell slowly began to unwrap his turban, making his head look very small. After he had finnished he turned on the spot so that the back of his head, that was currently occupied by a the most ugly face Harry had ever seen.

" Harry Potter..." It whispered and the boy glared at it. " See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapour... I have form only when I share another's body... But there have always been those willing to let me into thier hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... And once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... Why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"

" I don't think I will, Moldie-shorts. You see what I'm going to do is ask my three friends behind me to restrain Quirell, then I'm going to walk over and put my hands to his face and body, therefor destroying him as I have my mothers blood protection that will make it impossible for me to touch something such as you-Quirell with-out you being hurt very badly and possibley killing your host body. Then after you run out of here, fairly weakened from this ordeal, myself and my friends will leave here and inform several people of the incompitance of the protections placed around the stone as four first year students could get passed them." Harry explained as if talking to a small child. " And my name is _Harry Darling_!"

As soon as Harry finnished talking Kiki, Draco and Hermione jumped forward and fired curse after curse at the man in front of them, a whilst the man and spirit were incapasitated harry held true to his words and walked forward, placing his hands on Quirell's face making it burn and sizzle painfully. After he had held his hands there for a few minutes Quirell started to crumble to dust before thier eyes, Voldemort left the body before it completely destroyed and flew at Harry, going straight through the boy before flying out of the chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own the Harry Potter universe or Dirty Sexy Money. I do not claim any money for this great piece of fiction. Anything you do not remember from either the Dirty Sexy Money series or the Harry Potter world is my work or the work of my co-auther and sister Silly Ann Joker a brilliant writer if I have ever seen one.

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

" Well, that was an eventful evening." Kiki stated dryly as the four students began to make thier way back up to the main part of the school.

" What do we do with the stone?" Hermione asked as they walked through the Chess Chamber.

" It's bigger than I thought it would be, we could split it into 4 pieces - one for each of us." Harry said taking the stone out of his pocket and turned it in his hand a few times.

" Shouldn't we give it to Dumbledore or something?" Hermione questioned nervously.

" If you want to survive in the wizarding world and have a mind of your own, there's one thing you need to remember." Draco said opening the door the Key Room. " Dumbledor is an old manipulative fool who wants to control any-one and every-one he meets."

" We don't trust him, none of our families trust him and if you have a brain you wouldn't trust him either." Kiki told her fellow Gryffindor.

" As for giving the Great Manipulater the stone, 'finders keeper's, losers weeper's'." Harry smirked, stopping long enough to mount the broom they had brought back with them. " When I get up I'll levitate it back to you guys."

An hour later the four students were walking to Dumbledore's office, after sending an owl to the Darlings, when they got there they stood in front of the gargoyle trying to figure out the password.

" Fruit Loops!" Harry tried.

" Chocolate Frogs!" Draco said.

" Lemon Drops!" Kiki named.

" Easter Eggs!" Hermione muttered and to thier surprise the gargoyle sprung aside, letting them in.

" Way to go, Hermione." Harry smiled at his new friend.

When the students arrived they were surprised to see the Headmaster sitting at his desk, smiling at the young quartet.

" Hello, Harry, Kiki, Draco, Hermione, what are the four of you doing out of bed at such an hour?" The old man asked by way of greeting.

" We thought you were supposed to be at the ministry." Harry avoided the question, talking slowly.

" I arrived back here just moments ago." Dumbledore said motioning for them to sit down opposite him.

" I think you should know something before my family arrives." Harry said and noticed that the Headmaster seemed to lose some of his twinkle at those words. " Professor Quirell was possessed by the spirit of Lord Voldemort before taking the possition of Defence Against the Dark Arts this school year. Tonight after you left for the ministry Quirell went to the third floor corridor on the right hand side and evaded all the obstacle that seperated himself from the Philosopher's Stone. Acting on information we believed to be true the four of us went down there as well, confronted Quirell and Lord Voldemort and stopped Voldemort from regaining power - for the time being, anyway."

" That is all the information we wish to disclose until we have a lawyer present, goodnight, Headmaster!" Kiki said and the four of them got up and went back to her's and Harry's private quarters for the night.

The next morning Harry, Kiki, Draco and Hermione made thier way to Dumbledore's office, knowing that the Darlings and Nick would be there shouting at the Headmaster.

When they walked it was like a much, much worse repeat of Hallowe'en, they were sitting there for ten minutes before any-one noticed they were there.

" I seem to remember a promise being made the day after Hallowe'en." Harry spoke with a grin.

" And we are fully intending on fullfilling that promise." Letitia said hugging Harry and Kiki.

" There is just one problem with that plan." Dumbledore said and as soon as he had all eyes were on him again.

" How do you figure that?" Nick asked skeptically.

" Well, you see the Darlings are hier to the Gryffindor line of the Hogwarts founders and I am hier to Hufflepuff, which means unless there are hiers to the other two lines of Hogwarts, the Headmaster - that's me - get's control over Ravenclaw and Slytherin-" Dumbledore began explaining but was cut off.

" My mother, Lily Evans-Potter, came from long line of squibs that decended from Slytherin and my Godfather, Sirius Black, is a decendant of Ravenclaw and when I was born he performed an ancient ritual making me his blood hier and therefore hier to the Ravenclaw line." Harry said and Dumbledore truned ghost white at the revelation.

" Impossible!" Dumbledore muttered after afew seconds of silence.

" I, Harry Darling, hier to Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Slytherin _banish_ Albus Dumbledore, hier to Lady Hufflpuff, from Hogwarts properties forevermore." Harry smirked, glad that he had already had a blood purity test done to reveal those facts.

" I, Lord Patrick Darling-Gryffindor, hier to Lord Gryffindor _banish_ Albus Dumbledore, hier to Lady Hufflepuff, from Hogwarts properties forevermore." Tripp said and the next second Dumbledore dissapeared from the office with a loud 'pop' and the portraits of all the past Headmasters and Headmistresses cheared very loudly.

" Thank-you, that man has done nothing but destroy this school from within since he became Headmaster." One of the portraits thanked them.

Harry and Kiki were aloud to stay at Hogwarts until the end of the year and it would be decided during the Summer Holidays weather they would return for thier second year with McGonagall as Headmistress.

" I am _so_ glad exams have _finally_ finnished." Draco said as the quartet left the Charms classroom after the last test of the year and they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.

" I honestly don't understand why you don't like them." Hermione said and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes when the other three looked at her like she had three heads.

" Because, we're from this planet, Hermione." Harry told her slowly as if he was talking to a toddler. " Normal people don't like exams."

" Another year gone!" McGonagall said at the end-of-year feast, making her first speach as Headmistress. " And what a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were... You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

" Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Ravenclaw, with three hundred and fifty-two; Slytherin have four hundred and twenty-six and Gryffindor, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Gryffindor table.

" Yes, yes, well done, Gryffindors." Said McGonagall. " However, recent events must be taken into account."

zthe room went still and the Gryffindors smiles faded a little.

" Ahem," said McGonagall. " I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yess...

" First - to Mr Draco Malfoy... For the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen, I award Slytherin house fifty points.

" Second - to Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Kiki George... For the cool use of intelect while others were in danger, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.

" Third - to Mr Harry Darling...For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Slytherin house sixty points.

" Which means," McGonagall called over the storm of aplause. " We need a little change in decoration."

She clapped her hands. In an instant the scarlet hangings became green and the gold became silver; the huge lion that was hanging on a banner behind the teachers table vanished and a large serpent took it's place.

The next day thier wardrobes were empty, thier trunks were packed; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the hildays; Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the country-side became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off thier wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the muggles.

" You must come and stay this summer." Harry said to Draco and Hermione. " Both of you - I'll send you an owl."

The four of them were standing together in the middle of the miggle train station, looking for thier parents and families.

" Can't wait." Draco grinned.

" I'll e-mail you guys and owl you, Draco." Hermione said hugging each of three friends tightly before she spotted her parents and little sisters. " See you guys later."

" There he is, Mum, there he is, look!" a little girls voice squealed and Harry, Kiki and Draco looked over to where it came from and saw the Weasley twins, Ron, a woman they presumed to be thier mother a girl about a year younger than them.

" Harry Potter!" The girl squealed again and Harry scowled slightly at not being called Darling. " Look, Mum! I can see-"

" Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Harry nodded politely to Mrs Weasley and smiled at Ginny before turning and walking over ot his family, who had just entered the station, Kiki following him as Draco went over to where his parents were waiting for him.


End file.
